story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirara Nijiiro
(Kyra Eriksen in English dub) is a character in'' Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You'' and its remake Story of World II: Life is Like Flowers. She is a Lovely type idol using soft pink as her theme colour. As a magical girl, she introduces herself as "Fairy of Colourful Foods, Iris Denmark!" (彩り食べのフェアリー、アイリス・デンマーク''Irodori Tabe no Fearī, Airisu Denmāku!) Kirara has a light complexion and pink eyes to match her long pink hair wrapped in red fabric. Her earrings resemble chocolate cupcakes connected to a tiny bow. For spring & summer, Kirara wears a light pink dress with a blouse style top and two buttons on the side. Around her waist is a pink ribbon with a red heart gem in the middle. A single, fluffy pale pink bracelet with a ribbon is worn on her right hand. She also wears pink Mary Jane shoes with wings attached to the ankle strap, and black socks with pink heart print. During autumn & winter, she wears a pale pink long-sleeved top with a blue and pink skeleton design, darker pink skirt, pale pink stockings, and pink boots. A outgoing and cheerful girl working at Rainbow Eatery. Although she has a such thin body, Kirara really enjoys foods, especially cakes. She also easily gets along with the others. '''Nijiiro' (虹色) means the colors of rainbow. Kirara (キララ) comes from Japanese onomatopoeia "Kira-kira" (キラキラ), which means "glittering". Kyra is a feminine form of the name Cyrus. Eriksen is a Danish/Norwegian surname meaning "son of Erik". It is often associated with a Danish footballer Eriksen, who currently plays for Tottenham Hotspur. Holger Dahl: The boy Kirara loves. Ryo Izumisawa: Kirara ends up befriending Ryo in Season 1 second half on a day of ice hockey championship. The two have since been close and have kept in touch. She seems to remain oblivious to the discord between Kirara and her. Hatsune Sorata: Kirara is Hatsune's teammate at the point that the latter acts more like a sister to her. It is also noticeable that Hatsune loves to eat Kirara's ice cream cake which Kirara obviously want more. Cacao: Being members of The Nordic Quintet, Kirara is close to Cacao and looks up to her. Like with Freja, they are able to bond over their good skills related to idol and they often agree on things. Freja Bondevik: Freja is Kirara's teammate, and Freja usually follows Kirara whenever they both are going everywhere. Kirara takes good care of Freja and in return, Freja also respects Kirara for always trying her best, even though things may not turn out well all the time. However, Freja gets a little worried about Kirara because of her clumsy nature. Shiori Yumehara: Kirara respects Shiori, and thinks of her as a wise girl who tells fortune. She was thus extremely happy when Shiori became a Little Fairy, and proclaimed that she really likes Shiori. Nichika Hanazono: Despite how Nichika always teases Kirara, the two seem to be good friends and are often seen together. Angela Sakuragi: They are shown to be rivalry, often meeting up to go fashion designing, as that was Angela's favorite hobby. They were both good in school academics, which explains why Kirara may have been fond of her. were shown to be close, often meeting up to go star gazing, as that is Angela's hobby. Chieri Yamakawa: Chieri does like to hang out with Kirara but thinks she needs to become less pretty, considering she's a talented fashion model. Paola Himeko: Kirara describes Paola as a kind and gentle girl, and thinks that such qualities will make her a good Little Fairy. Paola also shows genuine concern for Kirara whenever she gets hurt. Out of 7 Germanic counterpart, Kirara and Paola are similar to each other the most in terms of personality, and thus often share their exceptional cooking skills. Mayuri Kaido: Due to the fact that a state in Germany, Schleswig-Holstein is almost nearby Denmark, the two seem to have a close friendship, and often can be seen together. They have a rivalry and compete with each other to see which one of them wins the cooking festival. Lillian Hirsch: They were both good in cooking which explains why Kirara may have been fond of her. Haruno Aida: Haruno and Kirara aren't shown to talk to each other much, but it is mentioned in manga that they cook together. Haruno states that if Kirara is eating alone, it will become a huge disaster, so in order to prevent that, she has to carefully watch over Kirara. Kirara also idolizes Haruno because of her talent in cooking too. Anastasia Jovanović: She can be strict with Anastasia sometimes, but always means well. Kim Yeo-eun: Kirara likes Yeo-eun the same way Yeo-eun does. There's not much about their relationship during the series. Yeo-eun likes Kirara's cooking skills and fascinated/amazed on how Yeo-eun does like Kirara's desserts. *Her zodiac sign is Gemini. *Specialty: Singing *Hobby: Cooking *Kanimal Partner: An Alpaca, Regnbue (Danish word for "Rainbow") *People's first impression of Kirara that she is 'charming'. *In her report card, teacher usually write "Don't eat too much." *The first thing she does in morning is having a breakfast. Her breakfast consists of Jersey Milk and Omelet. *The tube-shaped ties on her hair resembles Reimu Hakurei from Touhou. *Between sleep and meals, she definitely chooses meals. *She sometimes like to joke in a nasty way. *Her weakness is insects. She is, however, fine with butterflies. *The one bad thing about herself is that she can gain weight easily. *When she was in kindergarten, her future goal was not to be a waitress, but a TV personality. *Kirara is inspired by Makoto Ikeda from Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns in both personality and attitude. Category:Characters Category:Flower Series characters Category:Kid Category:Female Category:Nordic Category:Lovely Idols Category:Magical girl